


En Garde

by lockewrites



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Turns out pretending to be a Jedi as a kid has its benefits.





	En Garde

The unsub had been located and you and Morgan had been chosen to make the arrest. He was a serial murderer with a temper so Hotch warned the both of you to be safe. It was supposed to be an easy job but you hadn’t counted on the unsubs delusions of grandeur to kick in.

The profile had been pretty straight forward. Male, mid 30s to 40s who thought that he was doing good and restoring justice to the world. Justice that came from killing anyone who he believed to be a degenerate.

Pulling up next to the house you and Morgan hopped out and ran to the front door. Knocking, hoping to make a peaceful arrest, you declared yourself FBI. No answer. Morgan bashed the door in and made his way inside, gun drawn. You followed and Morgan motioned for the two of you to split up and search the house. 

Taking the downstairs you wandered around, checking the kitchen, living room and finding nothing. The garage was empty and the bedroom had been converted into an office that you noted should be searched as the walls were covered in papers detailing the unsub’s deranged ramblings.

You were about to call up to Morgan that the downstairs was clear when you heard a crash come from upstairs. Darting quickly up the stairs you ran down the hall where there were a series of voices arguing. You could make out Morgan trying to calm down the unsub who had apparently waiting for the two of you in his bedroom.

Stepping through the doorway you came face to face with a man holding a sword and pointing it directly at Morgan. He was mumbling something about setting everything right. You called out his name and he turned, pointing the broadsword at you instead.

You expected Morgan to shoot the unsub but noticed his gun on the floor. So that must have caused the crash, you thought. 

And then, there it was hanging on the wall. The only thing you could think to use as a weapon in the moment. Another broadsword.

You reached for it, grabbing it by the hilt before taking fighting stance, shocking both Morgan and the unsub. He was startled for only a second before trying to make a hit to your side. It was easily blocked. You struck a blow intending to take him off-guard, but he was good and saw the move coming. What ensued next was a sword fight that ultimately culminated into the unsub on his knees disarmed while Morgan handcuffed him.

Nobody brought it up until you were on the jet heading home.

“So, uh, where’d you learn to do that?” asked Morgan.

“Oh, years of cosplaying as Jedi and fighting with plastic lightsabers finally paid off”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes.


End file.
